


True innocence

by PerigrinTouque



Series: De Sang et de Pureté [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Virtual Sex, challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Kuroko n'a pas toute l'attention qu'il mérite de la part de son petit-ami, alors il décide de lui faire une surprise qui, il l'espère émoustillera ses sens… Ou quand l'Empereur se lâche – fuyez pauvres folles ![Défi 2 : Marque/Tatouage].
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: De Sang et de Pureté [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749226
Kudos: 6





	True innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.  
> Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.
> 
> **Défi n°2**
> 
> Thème : Tatouage/marquage
> 
> Lieu : Lycée
> 
> Genre : Humour
> 
> Mot imposé : **pornstar**
> 
> Difficulté : séduction orale/mots doux/poésie/parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à l'orgasme
> 
> Date : 30/04/2018
> 
> Disclaimer : merci à ma bêta Kuro-hagi pour sa correction.

Kuroko Tetsuya entretenait une relation intime avec son ex-capitaine, ex-ami, ex-manipulateur, ex-tout, à savoir Akashi Seijuro.

Après la _Winter Cup_ ils se rapprochèrent pour fusionner tels deux Inséparables aux plumages l’un de feu et l’autre de glace, se bécotant à chaque période de vacances, dès qu’ils pouvaient se rejoindre. Malheureusement dans ce tableau idyllique une ombre subsistait : celle de l’éloignement. En effet, interagir avec son petit-copain n’était pas une mince affaire lorsqu’une distance de presque cinq cent kilomètres les séparait. Et cinq cent kilomètres c’était loin et cher – telle fût la conclusion de Kagami envers son coéquipier pour le réconforter. Certes, on repassera pour le réconfort. Bref, Kuroko s’ennuyait de son petit-ami, surtout lorsqu’il voyait des couples d’amoureux se tenir la main discrètement ou ses amis parler de leurs histoires de coeur. Le temps paraissait long sans les sourires mélancoliques teintés de regret d’Akashi… Ainsi que son regard doux dévoilant une tendresse insoupçonnée. Et puis sa langue aussi lui manquait, quand il la tournait dans sa propre bouche, soupirant de plaisir. Le petit fantôme n’était pas avare d’idées concernant les choses de l’amour, au contraire. Il se faisait souvent des films dans lesquels Akashi et lui jouaient des parties de Shogi grandeur nature, tous nus dans un lit. Pour ça il n’était pas prude – ou plutôt ne l’était plus. D’ailleurs le plus gros problème qu’il avait justement, résidait dans le fait de ne pas pouvoir se repaître du corps svelte de son Empereur aussi souvent qu’il le voulait. Ils se contentaient d’appels téléphoniques ou d’échanges par messagerie instantanée pour pouvoir communiquer tranquillement.

Le second problème venait du fait qu’Akashi menait de front plusieurs activités au sein de son académie, telle que Président du conseil des élèves, Capitaine de l’équipe de basketball, Président du comité de la bibliothèque, Trésorier du club d’équitation, Responsable de la salle de musique. Autant dire qu’il devait avoir la faculté de se dédoubler ou de posséder le don d’omnipotence… A bien y réfléchir, ce don là le jeune héritier l’avait bel et bien. Et donc tout ceci n’arrangeait pas les affaires de Kuroko pour avoir la possibilité de lui parler après les cours. Il devait attendre très tard dans la soirée, une fois que son petit-ami ait terminé tous ses devoirs – le garçon à la chevelure magenta suivait même des cours particuliers d’hindi. En un mot comme en cent : Tetsuya se languissait et en avait ras le bonbon de devoir poireauter afin de bénéficier de l’illustre personne de son mec pendant une heure ou deux !

Il lui fallait plus.

Pour capter son attention, Tetsuya avait eu une idée formidable. Il avait hâte de mettre en pratique sa petite manigance… Encore ce soir, il attendit vingt trois heures passées pour que Seijuro se connecte via Skype. Le garçon aux cheveux cyan dormait à moitié devant son écran mais il tenait coûte que coûte à « voir » son petit-ami. L’image de ce dernier apparut enfin devant ses grands yeux bleus. Et comme d’habitude, l’étudiant modèle faisait d’autres choses en même temps. Tetsuya l’entendait distinctement pianoter sur son clavier, le cliquetis des touches l’irritait, lui l’impassible fantôme sans émotion. Il fronça ses sourcils aussitôt vexé.

— Tu vas bien ? engagea le passeur pour amorcer la discussion.

— Oui, je te remercie, et toi ?

Malgré son ton poli, Akashi restait absorbé par son activité parallèle.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Rien de bien intéressant. Ta journée s’est bien passée ?

Décidément ça n’allait pas. L’ombre de Seirin avait envie de taper du poing sur la table, chose suffisamment rarissime pour le souligner. Trop c’était trop. Il n’avait pas attendu dans le vent toute la soirée pour avoir une discussion insipide au possible avec son amoureux ! En plus il lui semblait que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne l’écoutait pas réellement.

— Si je te dérange on peut reporter notre discussion… Comme par exemple la programmer dans ton agenda ?

Akashi émit un petit rire aérien.

— Non enfin, que dis-tu ? Tu ne me déranges jamais Tetsu, au contraire, ça me fait tellement de bien de t’entendre.

Malgré sa voix de velours qui donnait des frissons à Kuroko en moins de deux secondes, il resta sur la réserve.

— J’ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais faire le voyage jusqu’à Kyoto pour les prochaines vacances, ils sont d’accord.

— Formidable, répondit l’autre garçon en pianotant de manière plus vive.

— Ca reste long tout de même, soupira Kuroko – de lassitude surtout.

— Dans la vie il faut savoir être patient, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Oh super, voilà que son _boy friend_ lui récitait des dictons débiles pour palier à leur discussion inexistante. La joie.

— Non mais Seijuro tu fais quoi ? Tu as l’air occupé…

— Rien, je rédige mon rapport trimestriel des comptes pour le club d’équitation et je termine ma dissertation en économie sur les raisons pour lesquelles la création monétaire par les banques ne peut être illimitée.

Rien qu’à l’entente de son sujet, le fantôme en attrapa des maux de tête.

— Ca à l’air passionnant…

— Oui, ça l’est.

Le pire c’était que le garçon précieux semblait sincère.

— Sinon aujourd’hui je suis allé chez Kagami-kun.

— Bien.

— On s’est endormi sur son canapé, allongés l’un contre l’autre…

— Ah oui ? Je suis content pour toi Tetsu.

Alors là, il eut la confirmation qu’Akashi détenait un talent certain pour faire semblant d’écouter les conversations sans s’y investir. Il poussa le test plus loin.

— Et il a fini par me prendre dessus.

— Hum, hum, répondit juste Akashi en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

— Et ensuite Aomine-kun est venu et nous a rejoints.

— Très intéressant.

— On a fait un gang-bang.

— Tu t’es amusé au moins ?

Kuroko pinça ses lèvres, vexé, néanmoins il garda son calme légendaire et sans s’affoler il clôtura la discussion.

— Il est tard Seijuro, je vais aller au lit, je te laisse.

— Tu as raison, je vais en faire de même après avoir fini ma dissertation. Bonne nuit, je t’embrasse fort.

— Oui oui, moi aussi, bonne nuit, bisous.

Dépité il coupa la communication. Devant son écran noir, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il ruminait. Parfois le comportement d’Akashi l’agaçait, trop préoccupé par ses études il en oubliait l’essentiel : prendre du bon temps. Ah ce n’était pas facile d’entretenir une relation à distance ! Si Kuroko ne tenait pas autant à son petit-ami, il aurait mis un terme à leur histoire depuis longtemps. Mais voilà, ce n’était pas n’importe quelle histoire et pas n’importe qui non plus. La jalousie ne fonctionnait pas, il allait enclencher la vitesse supérieure.

Les jours suivants Kuroko réfléchit à une idée pour titiller les sens de son Empereur. Ce n’était pas qu’il était frigide, au contraire, seulement le jeune noble mettait plus en avant son sens du devoir que ses désirs, reléguant ceux-ci au second plan. Ses principes vieux-jeux également n’incitaient pas à la débauche sur un coup de tête, il fallait presque planifier leur séance de sexe afin de la caser entre son cours de violon et de kyudo – et avant celui de littérature anglaise. Tout ceci tracassait notre héros. Parfois il se disait qu’Akashi-kun ne le désirait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin comme tout le monde qu’on lui montre des signes d’intérêt, surtout venant de son petit-ami. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme transparent aux yeux de l’autre garçon. Il fallait frapper fort et dur – surtout dur. Il se résigna à demander conseil à la seule personne sur cette Terre qui n’y connaissait strictement rien en séduction… A savoir, le bien nommé Aomine Daiki. Kuroko, naïvement – ou plutôt fatliste – pensait que son ami était un vrai Don Juan, il fallait voir comment Kagami et Kise s’entredéchiraient ses faveurs, mettant l’As de Tōō au centre d’un triangle amoureux malsain et bizarre. Bref, Kuroko espérait qu’il lui donne une idée de génie pour éveiller la libido endormie de son mec. Il alla le trouver après les cours à l’entrée son lycée. Aomine arrivait le dernier mais repartait le premier, le passeur l’intercepta facilement avant que la fin des cours ne sonne.

Le garçon à la peau chocolatée se réjouit de prodiguer des conseils à son ami, il se nomma coach en séduction – ou dans son langage plus cru « expert en bourrage de cul ». Ils s’installèrent sur leur terrain fétiche de _streetbasket_ , assis en tailleur sous le panneau. Aomine commença par raconter ses exploits au lit, ce que Kuroko stoppa net, il n’était pas venu pour ça. A deux ils cherchèrent une idée pendant de longues minutes… Très longues…

— Il faut que tu sois plus sexy Tetsu, conclut la panthère comme une illumination divine.

— Ah oui, et comment je peux faire ça ?

Le plus grand hochait la tête lentement en tenant son menton dans sa main, signe de réflexion intense.

— Hum… Et bien tu ne peux pas te faire greffer des seins, quoi que j’aimerais bien te voir avec une grosse paire de _boobs_ , ça doit être marrant…

— Oui, viens en au fait, coupa le passeur déjà las.

Pour note : Kuroko se lassait assez vite dans les conversations.

— Je disais quoi ?

— Aomine-kun, tu me parlais de mes seins que je n’aurais jamais.

— Ouais mais avant ?

— Je ne sais pas, tu avais trouvé une idée pour que je sois plus sexy… J’attends.

— Je m’en rappelle plus. Attends, ça va me revenir.

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite. Soudain, Aomine se remémora ce qu’il avait en tête et leva son index à hauteur de son visage en poussant un cri victorieux.

— Ah oui ! Il faut que tu lui donnes envie.

— Oui d’accord merci, mais ça ne me dit pas comment.

— Je sais pas moi… Mets de la lingerie sexy, des portes jarretelles, un string, une combi à trous, je sais pas, sois inventif !

— Aomine-kun… Je ne suis pas une te des actrices X et encore moins une femme, je ne vois pas l’utilité de porter ce genre de choses.

— C’est pas de ma faute si t’es coincé Tetsu !

— Ah parce que tu fais porter ce genre de trucs à Kise-kun peut être ?

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un petit rire graveleux de la part de la panthère ainsi qu’un regard lubrique perdu dans le vague, ce qui en disait long. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kuroko, décidément il ne voulait rien savoir de ce que trafiquait sa première lumière.

La basané fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une de ses revues classées pour les plus de dix huit ans, ce qui ne surprit pas son acolyte. Blasé, il soupira juste. Aomine était tellement prévisible.

Il l’agita devant le fantôme.

— Tiens regarde, ça peut te donner des idées !

— Comment ça ?

— Bah tu pourrais reproduire les poses de Mai-chan, elle est super bonne comme ça.

Il désigna une page où la jeune femme se trouvait dans une tenue d’infirmière à moitié dénudée, sur les genoux, la croupe exagérément tendue, l’index sur sa bouche. Le tout accompagné d’une moue de canard – la fameuse.

Kuroko papillonna des yeux.

— Je n’ai pas de tenue d’infirmière…

— Rho tu vois, t’y mets pas du tien ! Comment tu veux que Seijuro s’excite aussi ? Je te laisse mon magazine mais rapporte-le moi vite. Et sans tâche, hein, parce que j’ai pas envie de m’en racheter un autre. Ca te donnera des idées.

— Merci Aomine-kun, répliqua le garçon passif – pardon le passeur – en prenant le magazine dans ses mains.

Tous ces attributs féminins rebondis et exagérément proéminents le firent grimacer. Pourtant il le cacha dans son sac et remercia son ami pour ses précieux conseils, ne voulant pas le vexer. Aomine s’avérait très sensible et la moindre contrariété l’entrainait dans une spirale infernale de dépression.

Le soir dans sa chambre, Kuroko feuilleta les pages les unes après les autres, de long en large. A part des seins siliconés et débordants il ne vit rien. Rien sauf quand par inadvertance il tomba sur une photographie d’une jeune _playmate_ complètement nue, de face et épilée. Il faillit devenir aveugle, non préparé à cette vision des Enfers. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en grand, fixant le tatouage arboré sur sa région intime, au dessus de son pubis ; un papillon coloré de rose et de bleu d’une banalité affligeante, qui pouvait aimer ce genre de symbole franchement ? Ma foi, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Néanmoins une idée germa dans sa petite tête… Lui aussi allait se faire faire tatouer un dessin que ne louperait pas son petit-ami.

• • ~O~ • •

Kuroko était fier de lui, vraiment. Il avait bravé l’appréhension, la douleur et la honte d’exhiber une partie de son corps devant un inconnu. Seulement la récompense en valait bien la peine… Si son plan fonctionnait bien entendu. Les jours suivants il ne donna pas signe de vie à son homme, créant ainsi un sentiment de manque et par conséquent une frustration énorme à Akashi qui aimait par-dessus tout, tout contrôler. Il en résulterait sûrement des séquelles psychologiques, risquant de refaire plonger Seijuro dans ses délires psychotiques mais tant pis, il se chargerait de réconforter le capitaine de Rakuzan par la suite. Quand ils se verront en vrai, ce qui n’était pas pour maintenant mais Kuroko ne devait pas vivre à ses côtés en attendant, c’était donc un moindre mal pour lui tout du moins.

La première phase de son plan semblait marcher puisqu’il fut inondé de messages vocaux, de textos, de mails, de _tweets_ , de _posts whatsapp_ et j’en passe. Au fond de lui l’ombre de Seirin se sentait rassurée : Akashi-kun tenait réellement à lui, même si son côté psychotique commençait à refaire surface. Il le voyait très nettement à ses doubles posts contradictoires sur ses différents réseaux sociaux. Il était temps de lui répondre. Ils se donnèrent un rendez-vous virtuel le soir même. Et là, miraculeusement, le garçon aux cheveux magenta fut disponible à vingt heures pétantes. Il appela le premier, s’impatientant derrière son écran.

Le passeur eut presque peur en voyant la mine déconfite de son _boy friend_ et surtout ses yeux vairons cernés. Dans ces moments là, tout indiquait que l’héritier se trouvait à la limite de la rupture nerveuse, il fallait le ramener à la raison. Ca lui rappelait l’époque du collège, quand Akashi avait le même regard de fou furieux… Que de souvenirs… Ce fut sans doute l’une des raisons qui fit chavirer son cœur.

Kuroko le rassura, lui dit des mots doux sans pour autant s’expliquer de son absence. Il fallait toujours garder une part de mystère dans le but de susciter de l’intérêt auprès de son partenaire, dixit Kise-kun qui ne suivait absolument pas ses principes. Bientôt, à force de patience et grâce au calme apaisant du plus petit, le capitaine de Rakuzan se calma et retrouva son regard doux-mélancolique incarnat, luisant de regrets.

— Tetsuya tu m’as manqué, finit par articuler l’Empereur au bord du gouffre.

— Toi aussi Sei-kun.

Kuroko calculait le bon moment pour attaquer. En plus il avait une envie folle de sentir sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, son odeur raffinée et son souffle sur sa nuque. En un mot comme en cent : il avait envie de sexe. Mais en virtuel ce n’était pas évident – et moins amusant.

Akashi enchaina avec une multitude de questions quant à son emploi du temps de ces derniers jours : qui avait-il vu ? A qui parlait-il ? Que faisait-il pendant ses entraînements ? Tout ceci s’avérait mignon mais lourd soyons honnête. Kuroko avait peut être été trop loin dans la manipulation impériale. Il fallait couper court de suite et passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le garçon aux yeux célestes d’une pureté sans égale se mordit les lèvres et commença de se toucher le haut du torse. Par moment il dégageait le col de sa chemise. Puis il décrocha un ou deux boutons.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Tetsuya ?

— Si mais, j’ai chaud… répondit-il d’une voix suave.

Ce qui n’était pas dans ses habitudes, cela déstabilisa Akashi. Il en resta stupéfait. Son cerveau si d’ordinaire épatant n’arrivait pas à analyser les informations. Kuroko lui envoyait pourtant très clairement des signaux d’accouplement, mais non, l’autre garçon demeurait muet en fixant son manège.

— Sei-kun…

— Oui ?

— J’ai envie…

Akashi déglutit péniblement, sa gorge devint sèche et la chaleur le gagnait également.

— De quoi ?

— De toi. Ca fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu, tu me manques.

A ce stade, la verve du garçon érudit, déjà assez peu probante présentement, se coupa nette. Il n’avait rien à dire vu que son cerveau _buggait_ ni plus ni moins.

Kuroko continua en s’effeuiller lentement. A présent il avait déboutonné le reste de sa chemise, les pans ouverts laissaient entrapercevoir des morceaux de peau blanche comme la neige. Akashi éprouvait l’envie grandissante de la souiller…

— Tetsu tu es… Surprenant…

La chemise tomba comme par magie au sol. Les grands yeux bleus si inexpressifs d’ordinaire le fixaient avec un désir sombre tâchant ses iris. Kuroko était beau. Et attirant. Et sexy. Akashi semblait enfin réceptif à son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui se leva à demi. Derrière son écran Akashi ne voyait pas ce qu’il trafiquait. Il se l’imaginait bien mais…

— Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il judicieusement.

— J’ai enlevé mon pantalon.

Cette façon de parler sans chichis plaisait énormément au jeune héritier. Kuroko allait droit au but de façon factuelle, point.

— Et après… Tu comptes enlever le reste ?

La voix de l’Empereur se faisait plus coquine, le ton changeait indubitablement. Il venait de reconnecter ses neurones à son cerveau pour irriguer la région sud de son corps. Il commençait à se sentir à l’étroit dans son caleçon Gucci.

Le passeur hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

— J’ai une surprise pour toi…

— Ah oui, tu m’en diras tant… Montre-moi je suis curieux…

Kuroko fit une moue adorable de petit garçon boudeur comme pour refuser cette supplique autoritaire. Il savait qu’on ne disait pas non à l’Empereur, seulement il trouvait amusant le fait de lui tenir tête.

— Est-ce que tu le mérites Sei-kun ?

— Bien sûr voyons. Allez Tetsu, tu m’en as trop dit, montre.

Toujours pour le provoquer et effriter sa patience, l’impertinent mit sa main devant sa bouche, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres jusqu’à son menton pour les remonter le long de ses pulpes charnues. Il n’était pas décidé à céder, pas encore.

Akashi s’impatientait derrière son écran, il commençait à bouger sur sa chaise et on l’entendait nettement souffler d’agacement.

L’Empereur n’était donc pas joueur ?

— Sei-kun n’a pas été gentleman avec moi ces derniers temps… Je crois que tu n’auras pas droit à ta surprise.

Il fit mine de se pencher, de ramasser son vêtement pour le remettre, ce à quoi son petit-ami l’invectiva.

— Non attends Tetsu ! Tu m’allumes et tu n’assumes pas ? Je crois que c’est toi qui auras une punition plus tard…

— Oh des menaces… Sache que je ne t’allume pas, tu n’as encore rien vu.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kuroko se leva complètement, se pencha en avant pour enlever son boxer puis se retourna sans autre forme de procès pour dévoiler son joli postérieur marqué d’un magnifique tatouage sur sa fesse gauche. Une tête de lion impressionnante surmontée d’une couronne d’un réalisme étonnant ornementait sa peau laiteuse. L’encre noire contrastait de façon sidérante avec la carnation claire de l’adolescent.

Akashi en perdit son latin, son japonais, son anglais, son russe, son chinois… Enfin toutes les langues qu’il pratiquait. Il se contentait de lorgner sur cette vue indécente en tentant de maîtriser la fougue qui l’habitait. La douce voix platonique de son copain le sortit de sa torpeur.

— Là oui, tu peux dire que je t’allume. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Je…

Pour la première fois depuis l’histoire de l’Humanité, Akashi Seijuro deuxième du nom ne put rien répondre à cette attaque sournoise et terriblement affriolante. Kuroko venait d’achever sa raison et d’éveiller sa sauvagerie. Ses yeux brillèrent de la flamme de la lubricité, pire qu’une panthère en rut, le lion allait rugir de plaisir.

Kuroko se palpa les fesses, s’attardant sur celle tatouée.

— J’espère que ça te plait ?

— Oh put… Hem hem… se reprit le noble jeune homme. Oui, énormément. J’adore, c’est magnifique Tetsu. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Kuroko se cambra un peu, exposant plus son postérieur.

— Comme ça tu sauras que je pense à toi et que toi aussi tu dois en faire de même…

Akashi avait la gorge sèche, horriblement sèche, atrocement-affreusement-abominablement sèche. Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermait comme pour avaler des restes de bribes de salive mais non, il était pareil à une carpe sortie de l’eau qui s’asphyxiait. Il se passa la main sur son front, mon dieu qu’il faisait chaud dans sa chambre d’internat. Cette fois-ci il était vraiment inconfortable dans son sous-vêtement.

— Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, énonça-t-il laborieusement, le souffle haché.

— Tu as raison, ça serait indigne d’un bon petit-ami.

Kuroko eut une idée, peut-être pas la meilleure de sa vie mais il allait tenter quelque chose. Se rappelant les conseils pertinents de son ami Aomine, il repensa à la page trente huit de son magazine pour frustré sexuel. Il prit la même pose digne d’une _**pornstar**_ confirmée… Toujours dos à son copain, il se mit à genoux sur sa chaise de bureau, le dos courbé, les fesses tendues. Seule son adorable tête d’aguicheur ingénu était tournée de côté. Et comme Mai-chan, il prit la fameuse moue de canard et posa son index sur sa bouche.

On entendit un gros bruit de l’autre côté de l’écran : Akashi Seijuro en personne venait de tomber de sa chaise. Paniqué, Kuroko se rassit vivement sur son présentoir à cochonceté – sa chaise donc – et l’appela.

— Sei-kun, tu t’es fait mal ?

Il dut réitérer son appel plusieurs fois vu qu’aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le fils prodigue se releva péniblement en s’aidant de ses coudes posés sur son bureau.

Bingo. Il avait le regard de l’Empereur… Ce qui émoustillait fortement le petit fantôme, il n’y avait bien que lui pour aimer ce regard de fou sorti tout droit d’un hôpital psychiatrique. Des frissons de chair de poule parcoururent son épiderme. Il avait gagné le gros lot.

— Sei-kun, dis quelque chose…

— Eh bien je ne sais pas vois-tu. La bienséance m’empêche de te dire ce que j’aimerais te dire à cet instant précis Tetsu.

Apparemment Akashi se retenait, désireux de préserver sa réputation de gentilhomme.

— Je m’inquiète c’est tout. J’ai été trop loin ?

— Non. Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus. Tu me chamboules Tetsu pour dire la vérité.

Un sourire victorieux s’affichait sur le minois du garçon discret. Sûr qu’Akashi-kun ne le négligerait plus à l’avenir. Seulement maintenant il se trouvait dans un état d’excitation avancée, il devait faire quelque chose. Comme aller jusqu’au bout par exemple.

— Sei-kun, dis-moi des choses.

Après tout, foutu pour foutu, au diable la pudibonderie. Ils s’étaient déjà vus tout nus et la perspective de faire l’amour par caméra interposée, oralement, sans pouvoir se toucher l’émoustillait beaucoup.

— Des choses, quoi donc ?

Ah oui, ce n’était pas gagné.

— Des choses pour nous exciter, tu vois. Ca va m’aider pour me toucher.

— Plait-il ?

Le jeune prodige n’en revenait pas, c’était au-dessus de ses espérances. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous et les plus sales, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que son amant puisse être aussi coquin. Ce fait le réjouissait au plus haut point.

La moue suppliante de Kuroko acheva de rétamer sa raison déjà ébréchée. Ce jeu érotique l’exaltait comme jamais. Voir son petit-ami si attirant se caresser sous l’intonation de sa voix lui conférait non seulement un sentiment de pouvoir immense, mais également un côté voyeur qu’il ne rejetait pas. Ce qui allait lui provoquer de la frustration indéniablement. Et le côté « masochiste » d’Akashi le savourait déjà…

— Laisse-moi réfléchir, je n’ai jamais fait ça avant.

— Ce n’est pas le moment de choisir tes mots comme si c’était un devoir ou une dissertation philosophique, Sei-kun vas-y.

A son tour, le garçon aux yeux vairons ressentit des frissons ardents galoper tout le long de son échine pour se répercuter dans tous ses membres. _Tous_ ses membres, même celui-là. Entendre son petit-ami si poli et contenu lui ordonner une chose pareille relevait du fantasme, pourtant c’était bien réel, tout comme sa bosse qui ne cessait de croître dans son caleçon de luxe. Il se releva précipitamment pour se déshabiller aussi.

Egal à égal.

Ils se contemplaient l’un l’autre dans une tension à couper au ciseau. La poitrine d’Akashi se soulevait de plus en plus vite. Kuroko se mordillait les lèvres en se triturant les tétons.

Les quoi !?

L’autre garçon eut une absence – décidément il ne tenait pas la distance.

— Sei-kun j’attends… Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse…

Par tous les dieux du folklore japonais réunis et ceux des autres cultures, Akashi était au Paradis. Cette soirée serait sûrement à graver d’une pierre blanche, elle resterait indéniablement dans son cœur – et dans son cerveau déviant pour les nuits vides seul dans sa chambre à Kyoto.

A cet instant l’Empereur voulait sortir du corps hôte pour pouvoir déverser sa perversité sur la frêle personne de Kuroko, ce petit allumeur.

— Règle l’angle de la caméra plus bas pour que je puisse mieux voir Tetsu.

Ce que le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit sans contestation, émoustillé lui aussi de son côté. Ses mains descendaient lentement sur son torse, puis ses flancs pour caresser sa région pubienne sans jamais empoigner sa verge. Seulement celle-ci était déjà fièrement dressée ce qui ne laissait pas indifférent Akashi. Il commença à se toucher à son tour.

Tout ça comblait grandement notre héros, entendre la voix suave de son copain lui dicter ses moindres faits et gestes, écouter ses soupirs d’envie retournait le cerveau. Il continuait de suivre les directives de son amant en se laissant porter par ses intonations autoritaires empreintes de désir. Kuroko se masturbait sous les yeux de son homme mais quelque chose n’allait pas.

Non. Quelque chose manquait. La situation se manifestait excessivement excitante, au paroxysme de l’érotisme, seulement il restait comme une retenue ce qui rendait le tout un peu tiède. L’érection de Kuroko retombait peu à peu. Ce n’était pas véritablement ce qu’il voulait.

Mais alors que voulait-il nom de nom ?

— Ca ne va pas Tetsu ? demanda l’ancien capitaine des Miracles un peu perdu.

— Si, si ça va…

Un blanc s’invita entre eux.

Depuis quand le passeur de Seirin se retenait-il de dire ce qu’il pensait ? Sa franchise était réputée dans toutes les académies de Tokyo. Il ne craignait jamais de froisser l’un de ses camarades en s’accordant avec ses valeurs, même si son franc parler n’était pas aimé de tout le monde. A vrai dire Kuroko s’en moquait. Alors merde – oui merde – il n’allait pas passer sous silence ce qui le turlupinait. Cette petite séance coquine ne devait pas être gâchée par une quelquonque gêne, au contraire, elle avait pour but de les rapprocher un peu plus et de canaliser leur frustration sexuelle. Parce que clairement Kuroko en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir profiter du corps de son amant. Et re-merde.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança de son ton placide.

— En fait tu as raison ça ne va pas. J’aimerais que tu te lâches plus Sei-kun.

— Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de mieux.

— Hum et bien si tu pourrais faire plus… Comme par exemple d’arrêter de me prendre pour une petite chose fragile en me ménageant.

— Alors là je ne vois pas ! s’offusqua Akashi. Je te traite bien Tetsu et sache que je ne te prends pas pour une petite chose fragile comme tu dis.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Sei-kun... Je veux que tu me dises des choses cochonnes, sans t’adresser à moi comme si tu avais peur que je sois choqué.

— Ce n’est pas ça, c’est que ce n’est pas mon style tout simplement. Tetsu je t’aime et je ne veux pas te salir ou mal te parler.

Ah qu’il était têtu son Empereur ! Kuroko souffla de dépit, à ce rythme son mini fantôme allait retourner hanter d’autres châteaux, mou et flasque.

— Sei-kun ça suffit, dis-moi des trucs cochons qu’on en finisse !

Plus déterminé que lui n’existait pas. Devant ses yeux rubis ébahis, Akashi retrouva cette hargne farouche qui habitait son amant lors de ses plus importants matchs. Ce qui lui provoquait des frissons ainsi que des vagues de chaleur intense. Des fourmillements se répandaient dans son bas-ventre jusqu’au bout de son propre sexe. Il se pencha en avant sur son bureau et tapa du poing sur la table.

— Très bien, alors écarte comme il faut tes cuisses pour que je puisse tout voir et doigte-toi là tout de suite.

Pour toute réponse le petit intriguant entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa échapper un couinement. Il se positionna au fond de son siège de bureau, les pieds posés sur le bord de l’assise et écarta lentement ses cuisses, dévoilant son intimité. Sa main était déjà posée sur son anneau de chair et tout en fixant son amant, il introduisit le premier doigt. Rouge de gêne mais terriblement émoustillé, Kuroko sentait son désir décuplé. Akashi ne départissait pas son regard acéré de cette scène obscène, ne pouvant se détacher de ce doigt qui allait et venait en lui. Sa respiration s’accélérait, lui-même se sentait à bout. Pourtant ce n’était pas son genre de perdre le contrôle, seulement le passeur s’avérait être un maître en matière de jeux sexuels. Ce _show_ privé le mettait dans tous ses états. Sa propre main masturbait son membre demandeur d’attention – dommage que celle de Kuroko ne le caressait à cet instant.

Dans un souffle mal contenu, le garçon aux cheveux écarlates chuinta.

— Branle-toi plus, mets-en un autre.

Kuroko ne put répondre qu’un « oui » inaudible et s’exécuta bien docilement. La voix de velours se faisait plus exigeante, plus tyrannique et ça lui plaisait grandement. Akashi ponctuait le moment de mots encourageants et d’autres plus salaces. Au fur et à mesure que les caresses du joueur de Seirin s’intensifiaient dans son intérieur, des reflux brûlants traversaient son bas-ventre. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus malheureusement il n’avait que ses doigts pour se satisfaire, il devait faire avec. Il bascula sa tête en arrière en se cambrant effrontément, s’exposant d’avantage à la vue d’Akashi.

Akashi était au bord de l’implosion – ou de l’explosion. Il scandait le prénom de son petit-ami en se donnant du plaisir et comme prévu une immense frustration s’insinuait en lui. Cette espèce d’insatisfaction le laissait à la fois comblé et en manque.

— Tetsu, enfonce-toi un autre doigt…

Le garçon si pur d’ordinaire obéit en gémissant. D’ailleurs il ne cessait plus de s’exprimer d’une voix éraillée.

— Encore un, rajouta Akashi. Ecarte tes fesses et emplis-toi bien profondément pour moi. Tetsu… J’ai trop envie de te prendre sur ton bureau, tu le fais exprès, avoue ?

Une mine badine indiqua à l’héritier que oui, effectivement tout ceci était orchestré dans l’unique but de l’exciter et de le laisser en chien après. Akashi avait la preuve par a + b que son petit-ami était un sadique aussi.

Kuroko s’activait dans son orifice en s’époumonant de plus belle – heureusement que ses parents s’étaient absentés. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de crier son plaisir comme ça, sûr que les voisins en profiteraient. Il se pénétrait en s’imaginant qu’à la place de ses doigts, le membre vigoureux et intense de son Empereur le transperçait. Et brutalement de préférence. Il cria son prénom d’ailleurs quand il toucha sa petite boule de nerf.

— Seijuro… Ca vient…

Akashi haletait de plus en plus, il voulait vraiment voir le feu d’artifice final, alors il se lâcha sans penser à rien, ni aux convenances, ni à son image de garçon bien élevé et encore moins à ses fans qui lieront ces quelques lignes…

— Tetsuya… Tu m’excites la bite !

Kuroko eut seulement le temps de relever sa tête pour vérifier ce qu’il se passait. C’était bel et bien son copain qui venait de lui dire textuellement ce qu’il venait d’entendre !

Et contre toute attente ça l’échauffa d’une force monumentale. Ils jouirent tour à tour emportés dans leur élan passionné.

Repus de cette séance d’attouchements virtuels, Kuroko tremblait encore quand Akashi tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Par contre son image serait tâchée pour les années à venir. Kuroko reprit la parole en premier d’une voix rauque d’avoir trop crié.

— Sei-kun c’était vraiment bon, il faudra qu’on recommence.

— Oui c’est certain Tetsu.

— Ma petite surprise t’a plu alors ?

— Oh oui plus que ça même… Tu me surprendras toujours, mais d’un autre côté j’ai toujours su que tu possédais un talent caché. Par contre je ne serais pas disponible le week-end prochain.

En une seconde le pauvre Kuroko fut déçu, voilà que son petit-ami recommençait déjà à le délaisser.

— Oh je vois…

— Oui parce que je serais en ville à Tokyo pour te voir. Je ne pourrais pas me contenter d’une autre caméra, il faut que je te touche en vrai. Es-tu disponible ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l’adolescent.

— Bien sûr Sei-kun comme ça je verrai en vrai si je t’excite la bite comme tu le dis…

Sur ces fines paroles pleines de sagesse, les deux garçons éteignirent leurs caméras respectives. Kuroko était très fier de lui, maintenant ne restait plus qu’à enlever ce tatouage éphémère qui révéla toute la bestialité de l’Empereur. Comme quoi, un cadeau tourné vers l’égo de l’autre était toujours une bonne idée.

**FIN**


End file.
